Yo te esperare
by digimonfanFOREVER
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion "Yo te esperare" de Cali y el Dandee.¿Que pasaria si Mimi fuera secuestrada?¿Como reaccionaria Matt al oirlo despues de una pelea?Principalmente Mimato con menor Takari y l summary no sirvo con esto.


**Recordar que ni Digimon ni la cancion me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Toei, Bandai, y Akiyoshi Hongo y la cancion es de Cali y el Dandee, espero que les guste.**

**Yo te esperare**

"Yo te esperare

nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar

y de tu mano podre caminar

y aunque se pase mi vida yo te esperare

se que en tus ojos todavia hay amor

y tu mirada dice volvere,

y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare"

Me arrepiento de todo...Mimi...snif-snif.

_(Flashback)_

¡Matt, ya no te soporto!

¡Pues si no me soportas, vete!¡Yo no quiero a una princesita mimada como mi novia!o

Despues ella llora, y se va de mi casa cerrando la puerta como chica sigo mi vida normal pero hay algo que me falta: ella.

Ella me daba alegria en la vida, y ahora estoy como tonto viendo todos nuestros albumes melancolicamente, y ahora solo canto temas tristes pero que son exitos.

"Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso

que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso

espero que el perdon este en tu mente y yo te rezo

pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras

despues abres la puerta y digo 'si te vas no vuelvas'

la rabia me consume y lloras

te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma

sin saberlo

te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria

Cuatro de septiembre

Mi frase si te vas no vuelvas me persigue

y tengo ganas de llamarte pero no contestas

no entiendo porque no contestas

y aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue

Siete de septiembre

La llamada que llegaria

me dice que ahi estas que no llame a la policia

luego cuelgan

todavia no pierdo la fe

se que algun dia volveras y pase lo que pase"

Ahora resulta, que justo una hora despues de nuestra discusion, la mafia japonesa se llevo a Meems y a su familia estos dias trate de llamarla, de mensajearla, hasta lo publique en pensaba que se resistia, pero ya me di cuenta que por esos malditos no podia y llore y llore y Gabumon tambien lloro porque secuestraron a Palmon pensando que era su muñeco raro y se burlaron y maltrataron de ella.

Matt, tranquilizate, yo ire por Mimi y te la voy a devolver sanita y salva, aunque tenga que usar mis rudos puños.-dijo Tai dispuesto a ayudarme junto con nuestra amiga y su novia, Sora.

¡De verdad que portas el valor, Tai!-le dijo la portadora del amor.

"Yo te esperare

nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar

y de tu mano podre caminar

y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

se que en tus ojos todavia hay amor

y tu mirada dice volvere

y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare"

Estoy muy hermanito TK y su novia, hermana de Tai, han tratado de animarme y ellos tambien estan muy afectados porque eran muy cercanos a ella, especialmente heredero del valor y la amistad, Davis, amigo mio y que adora a Tai, tambien me trato de animar y sus digimon trataron de animar a todas las noches, pidiendole a Dios que me perdone y que me devuelva a Mimi.Y para los colmos, Tai fue hacia los de la mafia y peleo contra ellos y dejo mal a 2 de 6, pero lo hirieron de gravedad con un esta mal y yo estoy mal por Mimi, y temo por ella.

"Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma

si te vas no queda nada

queda un corazon sin vida que a raiz de tu partida

se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz

Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo

siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño...

Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar

podra apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir

sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vuelves quiero despertar

porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar

porque solo espero que algun dia puedas escapar"

Me retire de la banda temporalmente y empeze a tomar para olvidarme de mis , Kari, e Izzy, un amigo mio tipo "computer geek" y tambien Joe, quien dejo sus examenes para ayudarme con mi problema de todavia no ha salido y temo que muera.

"Yo te esperare

nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar

y de tu mano podre caminar

y aunque se pase toda mi vida

yo te esperare

se que en tus ojos hay amor

y tu mirada dice volvere

y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare"

"Nunca pierdas la esperanza, que tarde o temprano la luz caera sobre ti."-eso me enseño mi hermano, quien ha pasado por la muerte de Angemon, por la enfermedad de Kari casi mortal, y por la muerte de nuestro abuelo materno, y el ha sufrido tanto como yo ahora estoy sufriendo.Y me choca Mimi, pero la amo con todo mi la esperare y prefiero morir solo a vivir sin ella.

"Si tu te vas no queda nada

sigo cantando con la luz apagada

porque la guerra me quito tu mirada

y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

si tu te vas no queda nada

sigo cantando con la luz apagada

y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare"

Siempre te amare, siempre te esperare, y nunca me tendre la amistad de mis amigos y la esperanza de que algun dia volveras eres mi luz, Mimi.Y aunque seamos tan diferentes, tu eres mi alma gemela.Y nunca te olvidare, por nada del mundo, ni por cien millones de dolares.Y Gabumon siempre esperara, igual que yo, a Palmon.

"Si tu te vas no queda nada

sigo cantando con la luz apagada

porque la guerra me quito tu mirada

y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

si tu te vas no queda nada

sigo cantando con la luz apagada

porque la guerra me quito tu mirada

y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare."

Me arrepiento de todo Mimi...snif-snif...

¡Matt!¡Estas llorando!-dijo una voz muy conocida para mi.

¡Mimi!¿¡Por favor perdoname!?¡Y no te vuelvas a ir asi!¡Me hiciste mucha falta!

Despues me di cuenta de que atras de mi amor y mi luz, estaban Izzy, Tai recuperado, Sora, y 2 policias.

Gracias amigos...¿y la familia de Meems esta bien?

Si, Matt.

Gracias, señores me devolvieron la esperanza y la luz a mi vida.¿Como les puedo agradecer?

Con que me des algo de comer bueno basta.

Okay, aqui tienen unas donas y un cafe listo.

Gracias muchacho.Y gracias a tus amigos, en especial al castaño, fue que logramos detener a Momoto Kitomone, alias "Perro negro" el narcotraficante mas buscado en todo Japon.Y con el cayo su banda la debiamos, un gran amigo.

Gracias por todo.

Muchacho, ya debemos el crimen no ha acabado, aunque capturaramos a este cobarde.

Adios, arigato gosai masu.

¡Mimi!-y la alzo por los aires, le quito un pelo de la cara, y la beso.

Perdoname...-le dijo Matt.-Si no hubiera sido por esa tonta discusion...no habriamos.-lo callo Mimi.

Todo esta perdonado.-le dijo Mimi.-No tienes porque preocuparte...

¡Palmon!

¡Gabumon!

Perdoname por no protegerte...

No hay que perdonar nada...-y lo beso.

**Triston, no? Este es mi primer one-shot, espero que les a Lord Pata con un poco de Takari, perdon por no el PataGato, se me olvido, pero como dicen el entrenador refleja los sentimientos del digimon y viceversa...**

**CHAO MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
